Identity theft, counterfeiting, warranty fraud, and forgery are creating a world-wide crisis threatening individuals, corporations and governments. Easy access to high-resolution copiers and scanners, sophisticated image processing software and other digital tools have made detection and prevention of such activities challenging and costly. As mobile and smart devices become more capable and with the evolution of the “Internet of Things” ecosystem, wireless financial transactions and the exchange of private and personal information have become casual and commonplace. These trends have provided highly motivated and increasingly sophisticated criminals with new access points and opportunities for fraud and identity theft.
In response, innovative printing technologies that provide enhanced security have been developed. To address counterfeit and forgery in particular, specialty inks can be used that are difficult to copy but can be verified using specialized tools. At the forefront of security printing are techniques that combine complicated spatial patterns with unique spectral signatures using mixtures of fluorescent inks.